


Графомания

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: «Упарывайся и пиши»: Лантри как идеальное воплощение фикрайтерского кредо.





	Графомания

— Знать бы, что именно ты всё время пишешь...

Лантри не отреагировал. Истратив место на пергаменте, он перешёл на обмотанные вокруг запястий бинты, а с них — на собственную кожу. Разноцветные строки и кляксы уже почти полностью покрыли руки. И останавливаться на этом он явно не собирался. 

— Кхм... Ты меня слышишь?

Тот наконец-то поднял взгляд. Расширенные зрачки с трудом сфокусировались на Вершительнице Судеб.

— М-м?

— Ты же когда-нибудь дашь мне прочитать, что записываешь про нас в своей хронике?

— Ох... Видите ли, уважаемый Архонт... — летописец обеспокоенно прикусил кончик пера. — Это всё для потомков. Боюсь, сейчас не будет восприниматься так, как нужно.

Но Вершительница уже вытащила из груды пергамента один из свитков, с интересом пробегая глазами по немного неровным строчкам.

_...И тогда Адъюдикатор Тунон попросил недавно назначенного Архонта Шпилей подняться к нему в приёмную — по его словам, чтобы присягнуть на верность своей новой Владычице законным образом. Слегка краснея от волнения и предвкушения, та приняла многообещающее приглашение, уединившись с Архонтом Правосудия, пока мы, её верные спутники, остались ждать внизу в зале суда..._

— Неправда, я никогда не краснею! — возмутилась она, стремительно становясь одного оттенка с алыми чернилами, которыми был зафиксирован этот исторический момент.

— Прошу прощения, я вычеркну несущественные детали, — поспешил извиниться Лантри, опасаясь гнева Вершительницы Судеб. — Хотя, смею заметить, в глазах будущих поколений они придали бы вашему славному образу ещё больше живого обаяния...

— Я ценю твоё стремление сохранить в веках правду, но... тебе не кажется, что в действительности всё было... немного иначе?

— Но я почти дословно привёл сказанное Адъюдикатором, — с невинным видом заметил он.

— ...Да, возможно, со стороны это выглядело именно так. И всё-таки... ты точно уверен, что твои чернила не слишком сильно влияют на восприятие?

Игнорируя нервный вежливый протест, она взяла его за руку и всмотрелась в свежие синевато-фиолетовые строки, пересекающие предплечье. Пигмент уже слегка побледнел, надёжно впитавшись в кожу и кровь.

_...Стоя по пояс в реке, Фуга с усердием оттирала запёкшуюся грязь с широкой спины своего сводного брата. Несмотря на то, что одновременно она без умолку честила его крепкой бранью, на лице Барика читались искреннее облегчение и благодарность, и он с наслаждением разминал мускулы, блестящие от прохладной воды, пока женские руки трудились над его могучим телом. Преодолев былые разногласия, они уже договорились одолжить часть тела покойного Архонта Камня, несомненно, призванную разнообразить грядущую ночь..._

— У меня лишь один вопрос, — мрачно промолвила Вершительница, отпуская Лантри. — Это действительно важно для истории?

— Разумеется! Освобождение Барика из доспехов было очередным ярким подтверждением вашей способности распоряжаться Эдиктами и их последствиями, а также обходить закон Кайроса... И потом, это был вечер перед важным этапом военной кампании. В таких случаях все детали важны, в том числе подготовка.

— Ну, допустим, — вздохнула она. — А почему их имена записаны через косую черту?

— О, всего лишь одно из условных обозначений Книгочеев.

В лихорадочно блестящих глазах летописца было не очень-то много честности, но её с лихвой восполняла искренность желания служить своему долгу. 

— Ладно, — сдалась Вершительница Судеб. — Тебе виднее. Так и быть, сделаю вид, что у меня нет никаких претензий... если поделишься своими чернилами. Мне как раз нужно составлять очередной отчёт для Тунона.


End file.
